Vampire Bites
by x. Wing .x
Summary: Sasuke likes Naruto. Naruto thinks Sasuke is a vampire, but Sasuke doesn't think so. Maybe Orochimaru can help! Are vampires really possessed by the Kyuubi? [SasuNaru]
1. Victim I

**Disclaimer:** I see Naruto, I breathe Naruto, I sleep Naruto, I sweat Naruto, I eat Naruto! But I don't own Naruto.T.T (cries)

* * *

"Sasuke!"

The voice caused the said teen to turn his head, facing the other side of the bridge. He immediately recognized it to be the annoying, overhyper voice of one Uzumaki Naruto. However, this wasn't the time that he expected the blonde to be at Team Seven's usual meeting place. He frowned, glancing over to the blonde. He wondered what was wrong today.

Usually, Uzumaki Naruto would wake up at 6:34:43 AM. He would then proceed to use the bathroom and come out at 6:55:12 AM. Following that, he would eat ramen for breakfast. Which kind, Sasuke didn't know--he definately needed to update his information soon. After finishing up his ramen, the blonde would dress and be out of his house at 7:12:02 AM, getting to the bridge at 7:23:43 AM with Haruno Sakura.

No, Sasuke was not a stalker. He simply... needed to know this information in case there was an emergency team situation. And no, he didn't know anything about Sakura simply because she can take care of herself. Not that it mattered.

Now, back to the current situation.

The raven-haired teen glanced at the blonde blur running towards the bridge. Sasuke's mental clock told him that it was 7:13:23, and Naruto was six hundred and twenty seconds early. Obsidian eyes narrowed as suspicion overcame his senses. Maybe this wasn't Naruto! Maybe it was Orochimaru again, trying to catch him unaware so that he could molest him. Ugh. Sasuke shuddered, forcing the though to the back of his mind. Right now, he had to concentrate on the enemy, the Naruto-Who-Was-Not-Naruto. Silently, he prepared himself for an attack. His body was ready, taking a defensive stance. He scanned the area, mapping out escape routes. His brain was whirling, planning all the possible combo attacks according to what was in his kunai pouch at the second.

And suddenly, everything collapsed when the blonde appeared in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Sasuke was stunned.

Wait. Hold on. What just happened? Did the stupid idiot, Konoha's number one loud-mouth ninja, the usuratonkachi that hated Sasuke for life, the Uzumaki Naruto... did he just _hug_ Sasuke? His mind reverted back to the Orochimaru-Molesting-Him theory.

"Sasukeeeee!"

Naruto's face was inches away from Sasuke's. The Uchiha studied the other's features. Beautiful sky-blue eyes, sparkling with tears of... was it happiness? A blush accented Naruto's smooth skin. Moist pink lips, half open, as if begging to be kissed. Sasuke's eyes widened. He finally understood what this meant. Naruto, _his_ Naruto, the one that wouldn't even _touch_ Sasuke if possible, was actually blushing cutely and hugging him...

...it was a love confession!

Swearing that he saw a few shoujo bubbles floating somewhere in the background, Sasuke pulled back from the other's grasp, taking Naruto's hands in his. He braced himself. Once Naruto says those three tiny words, Sasuke would propose! He felt the ring that he had always kept in his pocket at all times. He had carried the thing for a year, hoping for an opportunity like this to confess his love to the blonde that held his heart. Today, it was finally coming true! Even though it may be so sudden because it was only a confession of love, Sasuke may never see an opportunity like this ever again!

"Sasuke, I think..."

Trying hard not to act like one of his swooning fangirls, or rather, boys, he leaned forward, anticipating the blonde's every word. Everything around him seemed to disappear, and Sasuke could even hear his own heartbeats thumping uncontrollably in his chest.

"I think... I think that I'm a vampire!"

Sasuke lept, hugging the younger boy in his arms.

"Oh, Naruto! Me too! I think I lov--"

Wait, hold on a second. For the second time that day, Sasuke had to reconcider his thinking. What did Naruto just say? Wasn't he supposed to confess his love? But why did he say something about a _vampire_? A vampire, as in growing-fangs-and-sucking-blood vampire? He knew it, it was Orochimaru after all. Stupid Orochimaru, impersonating _Naruto_ of all people, he was going to kill the snake-bastard...

"Eh! Sasuke, too?"

Naruto's words snapped the moody Uchiha out of his brooding. The whiskered boy was now glancing up hopefully at him.

"Sasuke is a vampire too? Then, you can tell me the symptoms of being a vampire? Because... well... I only _think_ that I'm a vampire...?"

Regaining his composure, Sasuke coughed, letting go of the other. As an effect, Naruto lost his balance, falling onto the wooden bridge. Sasuke turned around, leaning forward on the rail, gazing into the water. He looked like the normal Sasuke, but he was feeling turmoil inside. What was this clenched feeling in his chest? It was painful, and Sasuke felt like he was going to explode any moment. He felt stupid and dejected. Of course Naruto didn't come early to the bridge for a love confession when he didn't even _like_ Sasuke!

"Itaaaaiii!" The said blonde whined. "Sasuukkeeee! Does that mean you're not gonna tell me? Meanie! I hate you!"

At those words, Sasuke whirled around, facing the blonde that was about to sneak away--probably to see if Sakura was nice enough to explain the vampire stuff. Biting his lip, Sasuke realized that maybe he had been a little... mean to the other boy. Right now, Naruto had given him a chance to redeem himself, and the Uchiha wasn't about to cast it aside. He sighed.

"Okay, Naruto," Sasuke said. Maybe he'd pretend at Naruto's little game for now. "What are your vampire symptoms?"

At the question, the boy brightened, a smile blooming across his face. He leaned back against the rail, and started listing stuff like a patient would when talking to his or her psychiatrist.

"Well, I don't know. But lately on the B-class missions, the blood seems to be... calling out to me or something. It's like, telling me to go over and drink it like it's ramen." Naruto shuddered, then continued. "Also, during these past nights, I've been falling asleep in my apartment as usual... but when I wake up, I'm somewhere else, like on the other side of Konoha or something..."

At that confession, Sasuke glanced up, his mask slipping off to show an expression of concern.

"You should see Tsunade," he suggested.

"Eh!" The blonde screeched. "Why? Tsunade-baba would examine me and force me to take these tests for, like, two days! I can't become a Hokage like that! Besides, I thought you said that you were a vampire, so you should know, right?"

"This situation is beyond my knowledge as a... vampire," Sasuke explained expertisely. "From the others in my, erm, vampire clan, I have gathered that the legendary Tsunade once treated my erm... uncle's best friend's mother's great-grandma's sister's daughter's husband's nephew's... kid. Twice removed. Or something like that. So you should go see her."

Sasuke took another glance at Naruto, who looked like he was still trying to figure out the family tree. The confused boy furrowed his brows, absentmindedly nodding to Sasuke's request. Having the usuratonkachi's consent, Sasuke grabbed ahold of Naruto's wrist, dragging him off towards the direction of Hokage's office.

Five minutes later, a slightly confused Sakura walked onto the bridge, wondering if she got the dates mixed-up.

--oo--oo--oo--

_Knock! Knock-knock-knock THUD!_

"Okay! Stop knocking, you can come in now!"

The heavy double doors opened, revealing Sasuke dragging in a whirly-eyed Naruto. As they approached the Hokage desk, Sasuke, being the prodige ninja that he is, dodged the onslaught of sharp, shiny things and glass mugs full of hot tea. However, his companion didn't fare well in the confusion of the situation. By the end of the storm, he was soaked with hot water with the ceramic cup on top of his head, and a rattlesnake biting into his arm. Alarmed, Sasuke leaned forward to examine the blonde's wound. After close inspection, he realized that the snake was fake. He breathed a sigh f relief, turning to face Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you should exami--" He began, but was abruptly cut off by the loudmouth next to him.

"Aiiieee, Tsunade-baba, what was that for!" He screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the woman in front of him. "You ruined my last pair of clean clothes! Now I gotta do the laundry tonight! Eep!"

Naruto had to hide behind Sasuke to avoid another hurricane of weapons.

"Be more respectful to your elders, brat," Tsunade answered, finally looking up from her medical book. "I'm clearly the victim here. Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I'm not here because I want to, Sasuke dragged me here."

At that point, the Uchiha cleared his throat, finally voicing his concerns. "I think you should examine Naruto. He says that he's having problems..."

He nudged the boy next to him, silently telling him to explain his situation. Reluctantly, Naruto did as told, telling the Fifth Hokage about his vampiric problems. As he neared towards the end of his story, Tsunade's expression changed from annoyance to one that showed slightly more concern.

"Uchiha, please exit for a moment," she stated, standing up from her seat. "I will examine Naruto now."

"Demo..." Sasuke protested. Why did he have to leave when Naruto was just going to be examined? Was the situation more serious than he thought? He eyed the blonde uneasily. He was going to be okay, right?

As if sensing Sasuke's concerns, Naruto smiled reassuringly. He faced Tsunade once again, pouting slightly.

"Tsunade-baba," he complained. "Why can't Sasuke stay? He's my best friend, so he really should have a right to know. And he's a vampire, so he should be a help to you during the examination."

Sasuke blinked. Did Naruto just call him his best friend? Really, the Uchiha should get his hearing checked out, this was probably the third time this day that he misheard his blonde. The Hokage blinked and did the same, wondering if she had just heard that Sasuke was actually a blood-thirsty vampire.

Finally, after fifty pleases and a broken tea kettle, Tsunade decided that Sasuke could stay for the sake of her own health and the future of teapots.

"Sasuke, anything you see here cannot be disclosed outside of these doors," she warned. "Or I'll personally make sure to kick your butt all the way to Wave Country."

The teen nodded, wincing. Man, that must be one hell of a kick to go all the way from Fire Country to Wave. They were approximately 2,234 miles apart.

"Alright, Naruto. We will examine your seal first."

Obedienty, he did as told, unzipping the orange jacket. He then removed the black shirt underneath, revealing the orange seal on his stomach. Too busy trying not to blush, Sasuke didn't realize the spiral decoration until Tsunade spoke, snapping him out of his hypnotic fascination.

"You should know what this is, Sasuke."

Said boy looked at the topic of discussion and gasped, suddenly realizing what was in front of him. He glanced up at Naruto, who looked expectant, as if he trusted that Sasuke would accept this new piece of information in a positive manner. He clenched his fists. Yes, of course he knew what it was. He had seen it way too many times: in the ninja scrolls, during seal performances... but what did this mean? Naruto had something sealed inside of him. Was the _something_ causing him to behave different?

"It's a seal," Sasuke stated. "You're saying there's something sealed inside Naruto?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied. She suddenly seemed cautious, almost reserved. She glanced at Naruto, as if looking for the 'okay' to explain. When the boy responded with an affirmative nod, she sighed, slumping forward on her desk. "I really need some sake right now. Naruto, you _do_ know what you're going to tell the Uchiha, right?"

"Of course," was the happy reply that made the questioner twitch. However, taking a good look at the impatient Sasuke, the medical nin decided to move on and explain the dreaded subject.

"Okay, then let us proceed," Tsunade said. "Sasuke, what do you know about the legendary _kyuubi?"_

"Uhmm..." Surprised by the sudden question, Sasuke had to blink a few seconds before realizing what was being asked. His mind wandered back to the Acadamy days, reminding himself of the textbook on Konoha's history. Of course, he remembered the Kyuubi now. They had a major test on it, too... "The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life in exchange in killing the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi."

At this, Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, you should go back to the Acadamy and repeat all the courses. The Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it in a newborn child."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi," the other muttered. He was horrified at the fact that Naruto knew something that he didn't. What happened? Was he getting old? "How do you know this anyway? I thought all you knew about was ramen."

"Ppbbtt, as if," Naruto retorted. "I know this because... because..."

"Naruto was that newborn child," Tsunade finished. Her eyes met Sasuke's, a pair of glaring golden spheres. Dispite facing many enemies, such as Orochimaru, Sasuke couldn't help but shudder at the look. He knew that Naruto and the "old hag Tsunade" didn't have a good relationship. It was sort of an unbalanced tug-of-war type of friendship. However, the look that he was recieving now told him otherwise. Tsunade truly cared about the blonde. The look was defensive and protective. It meant that if he said anything to hurt Naruto, that even if he dispised Naruto for the fact that he was the kyuubi, the Legendary Sannin Tsunade would hunt him down, kill him, chop him into tiny pieces and feed him to a whole bunch of tigers... after being kicked to Wave Country, of course.

"Naruto..."

The name escaped from his lips before he even registered what he was saying. The boy looked scared as his mask of hapiness started to slip, showing Sasuke the fragile boy underneath it all. The Uchiha felt his heart ache at the sight of the boy. He wanted to just reach out and hug him. He wanted to tell the blonde that he loved him, and nothing would change that. He didn't care if he was the vessel to some stupid nine-tailed demon, Naruto was still the Naruto that he loved.

But he couldn't do it. Not in front of Tsunade. To Naruto, he couldn't say those words. Instead, he said the only thing he knew that the other would accept.

"Usuratonkachi, why would it matter that you're sealed with the kyuubi?" He said, a smirk appearing on his face. "That doesn't make you any different than you already are, right?" Naruto knitted his eyebrows, trying to decide if what his friend had just said was a compliment or insult. He shrugged, deciding to let it slide even if it was an insult.

"So, Sasuke," he inquired. "What should I do?"

"Huh?" For a moment, Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was talking about. Then, he realized that he was asking about the 'vampire' situation. "Well... I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama knows. You should get examined some more."

"Neeee, but Sasukeeeeee...!" Naruto pouted. However, he did as the Uchiha said, slumping down in his chair to be examined.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke regreted his own words of advice. He sat in the seat that was now across from Naruto, watching as Tsunade placed a hand on the boy's stomach. He fumed, trying hard to restrain himself from killing--or at least trying to kill--the Hokage. What was she doing, touching _his_ blonde? And why was she moving the hand lower? No! Not beneath the belly button! How could she! He cringed, fearing for Naruto's virginity. His mind didn't even think about the fact that maybe Tsunade didn't even _like_ Naruto in that way. Really, why would she?

As if noticing Sasuke's almost-invisible emotions of anger and jealousy, Tsunade stood up, announcing that the examination was done. Sasuke watched as the dobe pulled down his black tank top, putting on the orange jacket once again. He almost bit his lips, wishing that even though Tsunade was being a pervert, the examination hadn't ended. During the checkup, the boy's black shirt kept sliding up, exposing more than needed...

No! Sasuke shook his head. He will not think of those insolent thoughts about... the cute whiskered boy in front of him, looking delicious and... fuckab--no, he didn't just think that!

"Sasuke, I need to speak to you alone," Tsunade said sharply. The raven-haired teen tensed, wondering if the woman could read minds. He gulped, bracing himself for punishment. God knows what the Hokage could do to him. Stupid Sasuke, thinking those perverted thoughts about the blonde.

Naruto stood up, casting Sasuke a curious look. Being the oblivious baka that he was, the boy had no idea what was going on. However, by the intensity of Tsunade's words, he knew that she wasn't going to allow him to stay in the room, no matter how much he begged or annoyed her. With a defeated sigh, he walked past his vampiric friend and exited the room.

Making sure that Naruto was well out of earshot, Tsunade glanced up from the notes that she was jotting down about the recent examination. She placed her calligraphy brush down on the table, clasping the scroll shut. Sasuke then watched as she carefully placed it inside a desk drawer, locking it inside.

"Sasuke," she spoke. "I'm sure that you know that Naruto isn't a 'vampire'. I believe that you aren't one, either. Naruto's situations are all caused by the Kyuubi. The fourth Hokage placed a seal on the Kyuubi, preventing him from escaping and controlling over its vessel's body. However, in this case, Naruto's seal is _diminishing._ Its powers are wanning, causing the Kyuubi to escape from the barriers whenever Naruto lets his guard down."

She paused a while for Sasuke to obsorb the information before continuing on.

"That is why I want you to keep an eye on him."

--oo--oo--oo--

As the sun touched the bottom of the horizon, Sasuke found himself in a certain blonde kyuubi vessel's room, glancing at the sleeping form of the boy lying in the bed. Naruto had a peaceful look on his face, and his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sasuke raised a shaky hand, longing to wipe away the stray lock of golden hair that fell across his beautiful face, to caress his soft skin...

Eyes opened at the contact. Startled, the Uchiha pulled back his hand. He met the other's gaze, gasping at the sight. Instead of the normal cerulean-blue, red orbs of flames now looked intently back at him.

"Naruto," he breathed. No, it wasn't it. This wasn't Naruto.

Before he had a chance to react, however, the Naruto-That-Wasn't-Naruto gave him a small smirk, getting up from the bed. The imposter--no, the Kyuubi--then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, straddling the boy in his seat. Sasuke froze, all of his ninja training flying out of the window. He knew that he needed to do something, anything, to get Naruto to come back. But...

Naruto's scent assulted his senses, stronger than ever. Even though the boy in front of him really wasn't Naruto, he couldn't help but feel... _aroused_. Sasuke breathed in the intoxicating smell, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Wait, no! This wasn't Naruto, Sasuke had to fight it...

"Sasuke," the Kyuubi whispered, leaning closer to the boy. His warm breath tickled against Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes. The one in front of him was obviously the Kyuubi, but he couldn't resist Naruto's voice. His mind shut down as he leaned into the seductive boy in front of him. "You can't resist me, Sasuke..."

And then, he was gone.

Sasuke blinked, hands reaching out to the thin air in front of him. It only took a moment to register what was going on. Being the trained ninja that he was, he immediately stood up, cursing inwardly. He spotted the open window which, a second before, wasn't open. Curtains fluttered in the wind, dancing around him as if telling him to follow. Sasuke did so, jumping out of the small space. He was a ninja, damnit, and he wasn't going to fail his next mission just because it was the stupid blonde dobe he was guarding.

* * *

**A/N:** I woke up one day, zoned out, and had an image of Naruto glomping Sasuke saying that he's a vampire. Lawl, please review. :D


	2. Victim II

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimers are overrated... but just so you know, I don't own Naruto. x.x (goes to sulk in a corner)

* * *

It just wasn't Uehara Mikoto's day. For starters, he got dumped by his girlfriend. As an effect, he couldn't concentrate on his B-classed mission, resulting in failure and a string of negative events. Half-dead from the mission, he was still called up to the Hokage's office, getting his butt yelled off by a screeching Tsunade about his failure. Then the woman kept on insisting that Mikoto wasn't really listening carefully to what she was talking about--which was impossible to comprehend anyway due to the volume of her voice--so she decided to exercise her Hokage powers by demoting his rank from jounin to chuunin. As he got up to leave the office, he heard her mutter something about 'nine-tails' and 'causing trouble'.

...it really wasn't Mikoto's day.

The now-chuunin stepped out into the streets of Konoha, blinking at the slightly darker view around him in contrast to the well-lit interior of the Hokage tower. He rubbed his eyes, slouching off to the nearest bar. What he really needed right now was to drown all of his worries in sake.

Two hours and half a dozen empty sake bottles later, Uehara Mikoto staggered out of the bar. Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed twelve rings for midnight. The ninja glared blearily at a building, or at least towards the direction that his deranged senses told him the sound came from. Swinging his arms threateningly and nearly falling over in the process, he cursed the stupid clock tower.

"Shut up!" He yelled at the sixth chime. "It's _your_ fault that my girlfriend ditched me! Damn it, none of this woulda happened if youuu didn't say anything! Piss off!"

Silence. Mikoto smirked, given the glory of finally dominating over something, even if it was just a stupid clock tower. He chuckled to himself, again proceeding his stumbling way home.

"How'dya like me now, stupid clock?" He slurred, weaving those words into the lyrics of a song. Really, he should quit being a stupid ninja and go be a singer--he had the skills. "Hah, got nothing to say, do ya? How'dya like me now! I'm on the top of the world!"

Behind him, a voice laughed. The drunk man turned around, ready to fight the new intruder. His eyes finally met with the dim figure sitting on top of a two-story building. Full of confidence from defeating the clock tower, Mikoto stepped forward, a challanging finger pointing towards the hidden opponent. Tripping over the floor, he cursed, stabling his balance against a nearby rail.

"Hey, youuuuu!" He yelled, slurring his words. "Are ya laughing at me! Eh? I'll teach _you_ a lesson, too!"

In front of him, there was a blur of movement as the figure disappeared. A gust of wind blew through the air as the other suddenly appeared behind him. Before Mikoto could react, a hand swooped down against his neck, knocking him to the floor. The blow might have been fatal to any normal citizen of Konoha, knocking them out. To a trained ex-jounin ninja, however, it was different.

The man groaned, his head throbbing from the impact. Not to mention it, his neck was also yelling out warning pain signals. He struggled to get up, slipping five times before finally propping himself up. He blinked, looking for his opponent once again. There was a crunch of leaves underneath a pair of blue sandals, and he faced the direction of the sound, finding his target. Mikoto had to blink once more, this time in disbelief.

Standing in front of him was some teenager in his pajamas, with some weird black walrus-like hat-thing on his head. No, really, the thing looked like it was eating his brain or something! The alcohol-induced man shivered, the sake in his system giving him realistic hallucination of the walrus-thing chomping on the boy's head for dinner. It didn't look appetizing--unless the walrus had added a little salt. He shook his head, trying to make sense of the situation. He looked at the boy in front of him again, studying his features.

Firstly, he seemed to have a shocking array of messy-blonde hair. However, it wasn't the hair that jumped out. It was the eyes. His eyes weren't normal, Mikoto noticed. It was a glowing red-orange, burning strangely. As he examined more closely the boy's visage, he found the most surprising to be what seemed to be three whiskers on either sides of his cheek.

"You...!" Mikoto whispered, gasping with realization. "You, you're that Kyuubi-boy!"

"Kyuubi-_boy?_" The other sniffed, outrightedly displeased with the name. "Hundred years' worth of torture and terrorism, and this is the stupid nickname that I get? Kyuubi-_boy?_"

"Ya prefer something else?" He said quietly, slowly reaching for the kunais stored in his vest pocket. "How about bakamono? Monster, I'll do a favor for the villiage and get rid of ya tonight!" Swiftly, he threw his well-aimed weapon. Or, at least, well-aimed as possible while in a drunken daze.

He recieved laughter as his answer. Squinting through his blurry eyesight, he could see that the boy had effortlessly caught his weapon, and was now twirling it around on his index finger, He took a doubletake; how could a mere genin catch _his_ throws? Mikoto growled, reaching for a few more throwing darts.

"Give it up, fool," he heard the _bakamono_ say. "You can't defeat me in this alcohol-induced state... no, let me rephrase. You can't beat me at all!" With a repeat of his earlier moves, the blonde boy suddenly moved behind him. This time, with the kunai in hand, he stabbed down. Mikoto, even with his sake-filled senses, knew what was going to happen, closing his eyes in numbing acceptance to death.

_Ping!_

The sound of metal meeting metal sounded through the air, causing both Mikoto and the Kyuubi to turn around, facing the direction in which the shuriken had come from. Out of the darkness, Uchiha Sasuke stepped out, his I-will-kill-you-in-less-than-two-seconds glare piercing through Mikoto's soul. He shuddered--it looked like his deranged, alchohol-filled mind was giving him hallucinations again. This time it was the famous Uchiha saving his butt, eh?

"I won't let you kill him, Kyuubi," Sasuke hissed.

"Why? He's just another one of those idiots that hates your _beloved_ Naruto," Kyuubi-possessed Naruto replied, kicking up the fallen kunai back into his hands. "I'm just doing all of us a favor."

"No," the dark-haired teen whispered, preparing himself to defend the innocent (but very drunk) man. "As long as you're in that body, I won't let you kill anyone. Naruto won't allow it."

For a split-second, Sasuke caught the expression of confusion, but Naruto's face soon contorted into one of anger as the Kyuubi, with enhanced speed, suddenly lept for the Uchiha heir. Somehow, the demon already had a kunai in hand. Taking a glance at where the previous weapons lied, Sasuke realized that he missed the quick movements in which the nine-tails grabbed the fallen objects. He muttered a curse, warding against the attack with a kunai of his own. Behind him, he realized that the fool of a ninja was still sitting on the floor in a half-dumbfounded state.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, taking a quick glance at the man. "Run!

The Kyuubi took another leap at the teen, snarling as he swiped at the pale neck that was exposed behind the Uchiha's shirt collar. Even with Sasuke's agility, he was only able to parry the blow. Proceeding the attack, Naruto's demon shifted behind his opponent. This time, however, the attack wasn't a swift attempt at knockout. Using the momentum gained from flipping in midair, Kyuubi kicked his back, using Sasuke as some sort of stepladder.

He hit the ground, finally realizing what was happeing. The Kyuubi wasn't going to kill him. Or, more specifically, the monster couldn't kill him. By harming him, he was harming Naruto, the vessel that he had a reluctant connection to. Instead, his real prey was that drunk man from earlier. Sasuke turned around, whirling towards the direction of where he last saw the ninja. He bit down the curse stuck in his throat when he realized that the bewildered idiot was still glued to the spot. Quickly calculating the distance between himself, the Kyuubi, and the other stranger, he realized that there was no way of stopping the nine-tails from killing--or at least hurting--the man from where Sasuke was situated.

_Damnit._

The image of Naruto flashed through his mind. Sasuke pictured the blonde, who usually was so innocent and angelic in his dreams, standing in a puddle of red. He imagined the event, the death of the Konoha ninja in the naive boy's now blood-drenched hands. The thought overwhelmed him as adrenaline shot through his body. Naruto wouldn't want this to happen. He would never let it happen. Sasuke would never live it down if he ever saw the pure smile wiped away from his love's face.

It happened in an instant, as if it came by instinctively, by reflex. The thought of the incident in Wave Country flashed through somewhere in the back of Sasuke's mind. He didn't know what was happening, his body was reacting by itself. It was to protect Naruto. Always to protect Naruto...

"S-Sasuke...!"

The sudden change in the speaker's tone of voice shocked him. Vaguely, Sasuke felt something warm and wet sliding down the side of his abdomen. It took a while for him to realize that the substance was blood. His blood. Not that it mattered at the second. What did it matter that he was hurt? As long as Naruto was safe, everthing would be okay.

They were in a locked embrace. Sasuke held the blonde closely to him, his arms encircled around Naruto's back protectively. The kunai, clutched tightly in Naruto's hands, suddenly fell to the ground with a clatter. Sasuke drew a shaking breath of relief, opening the eyes that he didn't realize were shut. Everything was alright now, the angel wasn't hurt. He was safe in his arms, without hurting the stupid ninja...

Speaking of stupid ninja, Sasuke glanced at the spot which the drunk chuunin had been. The idiot had fled as soon as the Kyuubi came towards him. Che, if those were what Kohona's ninjas were like these days, what was the world coming to?

A sudden movement forced the teen back to the current situation. Naruto's forehead touched against his, as Sasuke found himself looking into endlessly-cerulean eyes. But wait, something was wrong. There was something wrong with the gaze...

They were concerned. Hurt, almost. Confusion spread through the Uchiha, wonder what could have gone wrong. There was no reason for Naruto to feel bad, right? He had protected the innocent boy, right? He briefly searched the scene, breaking the other's gaze. What could have gone wrong...?

"Sasuke, you're bleeding," Naruto whispered, placing one hand against the boy's shoulder as he descended to examine the wound. As Naruto's words slowly sank into Sasuke's brain, he fought against the urge to hit himself on the head at the obviousness of his friend's concern.

"It doesn't hurt," he answered, blood rushed to his face as Naruto's hand contacted the bare skin of his neck.

"I didn't expect vampires to actually _bleed_," Naruto continued, tearing the blue cotton shirt further to get a closer look at the gash around the side of Sasuke's stomach. "I guess it doesn't hurt when vampires are cut..."

"I'm not a--"

Sasuke's statement was interrupted by a flash of orange and blue as Naruto raised his face, his eyes dilated slightly with a gaze full of lust. With that, the blonde smiled beatifully, a devilish smile, tongue darting towards the blood dripping down his abdomen, stopping at the edge of his pants and going back up. Sasuke watched, frozen in place as Naruto licked up his blood, horrifyingly entranced. At last, the boy pulled away, licking his cherry-red lips one last time.

"N-N-Naruto..." he stuttered, finally finding his voice. "What did you just...?"

Eyebrows furrowed together, orange-blue eyes stared blankly at the speaker. Then, as if breaking out of some sort of spell, they suddenly blinked, returning to the normal shade of sea-blue.

No, it wasn't normal. Nothing about tonight was normal, as the eyes took in everything. Slowly, the eyes changed from confusion to aprehension, to fear, to horror, and finally, to panic.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto breathed, touching a hand to his lips. As he drew back, blood stained his trembling hands. "Did I...?"

--oo--oo--oo--

They were once again, in front of Tsunade's office. This time, however, Naruto was wearing proctective armor: head guards, elbow guards, butt guards, the whole assemble. This time, he was experienced. If all else fails, he would duck behind Sasuke--he was a vampire, he could probably handle himself with no pains.

"Come in!" Tsunade's voice snapped. Naruto flinched; he could just _feel_ the annoyance radiating from the twin doors. Sasuke, as told, pulled the heavy doors open, dragging the blonde in behind him.

He was pissed. One look into the Uchiha's red, blood-shot eyes and it would he a known fact that he was pissed. Truly, it was a nightmare what one night of no sleep can do to even a highly-trained ninja avenger. Uchiha Sasuke had spent all night last night awake, guarding Naruto as he slept. Three-quarters through the night, the boy couldn't help but try to choke Naruto, as much as he loved him, out of the envy for the other's sleep.

"Sit down," Sasuke muttered quietly as he pushed Naruto into a seat and he himself flopped into one. "Tsunade-sama, we have to fix this issue right now."

The Hokage frowned. If the Kyuubi had caused _this_ much problems to even Uchiha Sasuke, then what would happen when the seal was fully broken? Deciding that she didn't like the mental image, she placed it to the back of her mind. Out of both concern for the people of Konohagakure and her blonde brat, she somehow needed to resolve the problem.

"There are two options," she stated, leaning forward against her desk. Golden eyes narrowed, foretelling danger. "The first option, which I deem impossible, is to destroy the Kyuubi." She paused, letting it sink in. Meeting Naruto's questioning gaze, she continued, "Right now, to completely erase the nine-tails from existance, we also need to destroy the vessel."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke glaring towards her, fists clenching tightly.

"I don't intend for that to happen," she replied slowly, trying fruitlessly to pursuade the teen that she wouldn't bite Naruto. "Therefore, there's a second option. However, this one is quite a difficult road as well. But, as you two are elite ninjas, I'm hoping that you will pull it off.

"The seal on Naruto's stomach is weakening. My second option is for you to renew the seal... but the only problem is..."

Sasuke glared some more, waiting for her to continue. Naruto pouted slightly, biting his bottom lip.

"The only one that seems to know how to do this is Orochimaru. Out of the three Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru is the one that specialized in sealing techniques. The method of seal is not written down in any book, but I'm positive that the snake-bastard knows the technique. Of course, we could try to figure it out--"

"No," Sasuke interrupted, standing up. "It would take too long. Tsunade-sama, let us go find Orochimaru--"

"We're not going!"

This time, Naruto was standing up as well, with a determined expression on his face. "Sasuke, I'm not going to allow you to go to Orochimaru again! Ever since you'd escaped last year, he's been trying to hunt you back down! It'd be like sending a Christmas present right to him!" He stopped for a moment, taking a break to catch his breath. "If... if you care about Konoha that much..."

"Naruto, what are you saying?" Sasuke hissed. "We're going to save--"

"No, it's okay!" Naruto practically yelled. "You... y-you can kill me!"

--oo--oo--oo--

"B-but, Sasukeeeee!"

"Quit whining, we're going to see Orochimaru whether you like it or not."

A certain smug-looking Uchiha smirked as he dragged Naruto, tied and bound but still wriggling back and forth as if his life depended on it.

Three weeks later, they were finally on their journey to Orochimaru. Of course, there was no way that Sasuke would allow Naruto to kill himself. Instead, he and Tsunade hatched a conspiracy, tricking Naruto into thinking that he was going to be killed. When they announced the beheading to the blonde, he agreed silently, mumbling that it was raining indoors while he was being bound to a pole.

It was a good thing that Naruto had agreed then and there, because it would have been trouble if there were any witnesses. Sasuke kidnapped the other in his helpless state, dragging him out of the door. Of course, luggage was prepacked by the raven-haired teen, who had blushing issues as he picked out matching boxers to pack for Naruto.

"Let me go, damnit! I don't want to go to Orochimaru!"

Sasuke shut his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Why didn't they give Naruto a gag, while they were at it? It would have been so useful! He imagined the boy with a piece of cloth tied across his mouth, bound by ropes. Red spread across his cheeks as his mind wandered to everything else that it implied. Behind him, Naruto's whining continued.

"Lemme go, lemme go--Sakura!"

Steriotypically, a pink petal twirled in the wind, floating gracefully in the air. It landed, again steriotypically, next to the figure of the one named Sakura, who steriotypically had pink hair. She steriotypically gave a fangirl squeal, latching onto Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha steriotypically stiffened at the contact, immediately drawing away.

"N-Neji!" Naruto's voice rang out again.

Unsteriotypically, a bird's feather landed, this time landing next to the feet of a certain white-eyed Hyuuga.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohmigawd, so sleepy. x.x; It is right now... 1:54 AM. And there's a volleyball game tomorrow morning. :x... haha, it's a miracle that I've actually written the second chapter of something... shorter than I intended 'cause I was originally planning to include all of Sakura's speech in there before closing it up, but oh well.

...I don't think I ended with a very good cliffie. x.x; Well, I'll come back and edit later. Please review!

And go read XxDeafening.SilencexX's fan fics 'cause she's awesome. x3


End file.
